Dinner Date
by x-WritingParadox-x
Summary: "They'll be perfect for each other...Hand 'n hand." A really quick oneshot. Mrs. Thompson/Father Rated K for the kiddies. R


According to her ex, she's a no body. To her students, she's just a teacher who's not human. However, today, she's ready to take a step up in her life. She's ready to prove herself to the world. She's ready to show who she really is. She wants the walls she built up around her heart to be like glass and his understanding to be like a baseball to be like a fierce blow. It's coming at a high velocity ready to break the glass. Then, it hits. _Bang._ She will take a breath and before she knows it, the walls will be gone and nonexistence. The glass will lie on the ground, however. She'll be speaking up,now. Her troubles being poured out. Tears will run down her face. This is who she is. The shattered pieces are too sharp for herself to pick up all-_alone_. He will offer to help her pick up all the shattered glass. Her pride will make her refuse his offer. Yet, he tries to keep her going in this thing called life. They'll be perfect for each other. They'll be hand 'n hand. It all started with a glass wall that was built up around her heart.

Our protagonist sighed. Her tanned fingers continuously fumble across each other as she makes an effort to arrange and rearrange the silverware. She smoothes out the white napkin. Boy, was this lady nervous. Slender fingers are gripped around her cell phone every five seconds. She seems to pick it up of her purse then put it back in her purse. Her fingernails are scratching on the outside of her cell. She closes her brown pupils, ready to leave this hectic place. Hectic? It was a classy restaurant, for Pete's sake. Yet, anything could be hectic for her. Have you tried teaching fourth grade hooligans day after day? Wouldn't you catch a migraine? "Miss, would you like a refreshment while you wait for your guest?" She pondered for a moment, "Water sounds fine." With that, the waitress nodded and walked away. Leaving her alone once again with her thoughts.

Optimistic she was. _Maybe,just maybe, he is the one. Then,again, he could be just like my ex-husband. Oh,come on, it's not like this is going to be my first conversation with him. For Heaven's sake, I teach his kids. Okay, calm down, Veronica Thompson. Just calm down. Was that him? Oh, I'm hallucinating. Sigh. _Well,maybe not optimistic. She was beginning to have second thoughts. Indecisive she was. "Here's your water, miss. Would you like anything else?" She didn't respond for she was distracted by the man who walked through the doors. "Miss?" All sound escaped from the room. All of her thoughts were lifted into thin air. A geeky looking man walked towards the table. He was tall and skinny with a mishcievous smirk on his face which all made you wonder if he had some type of secret identity; he was mysterious. Veronica spoke up, "Well, some one's early." He rose an eyebrow, "Well, some one's **earlier**." She blushed. The waitress had not moved. The man sat down, "Um, can you get me unsweet tea. Thank you." The waitress turned back to the women,hoping she had finally gotten out of that daze from before. "Oh, I don't want anything at the moment."

The teen-aged girl walked away rolling her eyes mumbling, "Typical single adults. They should have found their true love while in the KND like my parents did. Nowadays, there's so many divorces and yada yada yada blah blah blah. Ugh. I hope I never turn into an adult." The young girl continued mumbling various things about the two adults she was serving. "So why this place, Ben? Why would a date be 'suitable' at Olive Garden?" Veronica questioned. Benedict chuckled, "Something we can agree on...No kids here." She let out a laugh, "Not like any of them would recognize you, _Father_." "Not like any of them would recognize you either, _Ms. Thompson_." At that moment, they knew that they were meant to be. It didn't even matter who if they had different occupations. It didn't matter if neither of them involved in making children's lives miserable. They were in love. Something neither of them thought existed.

* * *

**This only took a few minutes of my time, but,hey, it's complete. :D This was the absolute first Mrs. Thompson/ Father fic. :) Yay! At least, I think it is the first. You may be wondering where I got the idea for this couple from. Well, when I first watched Op DOGHOUSE, I noticed how Mrs(well, Ms.). Thompson said "...And that's why you should never accept a necklace from your angry ex husband." It really got me thinking, "What if Father was her ex-husband?" Then,it got me thinking, "What if he wasn't her ex? But they do make a good couple..." So, BAM! This is now in your face. I liked how this came out. Oh,and the waitress is a teen operative,however, she's no one that we know of because this does not take place far in the future. So, this is just some crappy oneshot for a couple I doubt most people have thought about. I just wanted to portray these two out on a date. Hey, if your an eveil villian, you have to be nice sometime. :)**

**For those who have read the Prologue chapter to WorldWide Communications, you'll be happy to hear that I did not put a hold on the fic. The next chapter should be up very soon. I'm nearly towards the very end of putting finishing touches on it. The next chapter for Worldwide Communications would be sorta a starter chapter so it would be pretty fun/funny.**

**Okay,you know what to do now...**

**Yes,**

**YES!**

**YESS!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**CLICK IT!**

**CLICK**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**review :)**


End file.
